Fight or Flight :The Perfect Assassin
by Athenschild
Summary: Ryan Fletcher gets a letter that claims he is a Son of Athena, and he and Ella set out with a mysterious girl who came to save them claiming she is their sister, while trying to survive the coming attacks. But when they find out Ryan is being targeted, their only hope to find the madman who is putting them through this.
1. I get a letter that tells me to die

Introduction

A letter. One that was addressed to me, Ryan Fletcher. I'm 17. Who would send me a letter with no return address. Luckily my parents, Kate and David, where still at work and my sister, who was my twin, also had a letter. This is scary. It has my sisters full name, Elizabeth, on it not Ella which is what she likes to be called.

"Ryan, what are you looking at you have home... Is that letter addressed to me?" Asked Ella. I just nodded my head. "And you have one to."

"What do we do with them?" I asked

"Well isn't it obvious. We open them." With that my sister grabbed her letter off the table, and broke the seal. I grabbed mine and opened it, too.

Dear Mr. Ryan

We regret to inform you that your parents are not who the say they are

at least not your mom.

My name is Chiron, the very same from the Greek myths.

But the are not myths.

They are reality. Your mom the the goddess Athena.

This may sound crazy at first but if you believe me look inside the

envelope.

There is a knife that can kill the monsters that come for you.

You may be angry with me because now that you know

who your mom is they will come for you.

If you believe me and wish to be safe come to this address

Half-Blood Hill, Farm Road 3.141

Long Island, New York 11954

In hopes that you come safely

Mr. Chiron

P.S. You probably have 30 minutes before they find you.

When I looked in the envelope, the indeed was a small dagger made of some metal that was unknown to me. Well if my mom is Athena, who is the goddess of wisdom and strategy, that would explain the good memory, but not our grades. We know the material but we just can sit still and concentrate on it.

"What do you think about this, Ella?" She was just standing still holding a dagger that looked like mine. "Ella, are you ok?"

"Fine." She said but I knew that she was not. See, my mom and my sister had this special bond. They both liked to go see movies, even though my sister had a hard time sitting through them, but they still loved them. They wove these bracelets out of para-cored. When she found out that her mom was. It her mom, that must of come as quite a shock.

"Ella, I know that this may sound crazy but..."

"We need to go this address. Ya I know. But do you have any money because I don't it's in mom's car." My mom and sister share a car and me and my dad share a truck.

As I walked down the hall to my room I herd Ella yell for me to hurry up because we might have company. I turned the corner to my room grabbed my wallet, and raced back to the front hall were my sister grabbed our bags that we have prepared for another hurricane, like Sandy. In them were clothes and some food.

Also while I was going to my room I grabbed my dad's hunting rifle (and I know why would he have a hunting rifle in the middle of New York, but let's just say he did a yearly hunting game out of the state.) and brought it out with me with some extra shells.

As I grabbed my bag I heard the sound of breaking glass coming from the kitchen. As we ran into the room I saw the strangest thing. It was like a mix of all big dogs and had anger management problems. I raised the rifle and aimed down the sights like my dad had taught me. When I pulled the trigger it blasted the beast backwards but it get right back up.

"That should have killed it!" I yelled at Ella who had her dagger out and threw it at the monster. As soon as it touch the dog thing, the dog disappeared in a puff of yellow dust.

"That was a Hellhound" said Ella, "You know the ones that the old Greek hers had to fight."

As we picked our way though the broken glass we found a girl, who looked about our age, at the door and she was holding a dagger that looked as if it was made out of the same metal that our daggers were made out of.

"Who are you? And why are you here?" Inquired Ella.

"I should ask you the same thing. But, my name is Annabeth Chase. I am here to help you get to Camp Half-Blood."

"Nice to meet you Annabeth. My name is Ryan. My sisters name is Ella. Now I have one question for you. How did you know to come here? The letter said that it would take 30 minutes for them to find us. Also how do you are not a monster, too?"

"If I had wanted to kill you, I would have done it when you distracted by the Hellhound. Also I am a half-blood." As she said this my sister grew pale because she probably hoped this was not real and wanted it to be a dream. "We need to get out of here there are probably more monsters coming this way."

As we ran out to the road Annabeth pulled out a golden coin form her pocket and yelled something in another language and threw the coin into the road. As it hit the pavement , the coin disappeared.

A gray cloud of smoke stopped in front of Annabeth and the door opened.

"Welcome to the Chariot of Domain. Where can we take you outside the general New York area, one more Golden Drachma for each person." Said a voice from inside the taxi. "Get in" called a different voice.

I looked at Annabeth and Ella. Annabeth nodded and we all got in. "Camp Half-Blood" called Annabeth.

"Darling," said one of the voices, "Please pay in advance this time, unlike last time you did not pay us all of the money."


	2. I get help from some blind women

**Athens: I just want to say my name is NOT Ryan. Some people thought that.**

**Max: his name is...**

**~Athens Covers Max's mouth~**

**Athens: I should just start the story**

**Disclaimer-**

**German Chocolate: Athens does not own Percy Jackson or any top the characters from the series, but he does own Ella, Ryan, and Sara. I did it will you now not eat me.**

**Athens: let me think about it... No.**

* * *

Chapter 1

As we got in Annabeth sighed and, pulled out three more Golden Drachmas and handed them to the boney hand that was reaching behind to them. You know this cab and three voices... It's the Gray Sisters from the old Greek myths. They drove a chariot to help hero's on their quests. And there were three sisters, just like the three old lady's sitting in the front.

"Thank you sweetie." As soon as Annabeth handed the coins to the sisters the driver stomped on the gas petal.

"Annabeth, don't the Gray Sisters only have one eye."

"Ya why do you ask?

"No reason" but at the same time that I said that my sister screamed Left. So the sister that was driving swerved left just in time to be hit by a flying tree.

"Ella!" Screamed Annabeth, "Why did say that!" But I know what happened. If we had still been going along the road, we would have been killed by the tree. But now it had just hit the trunk.

"Get out of the car" called one of the sisters. As we got out we saw these massive giants that only had one eye. Each. One grabbed a tree and pulled it out of the ground and threw it at us.

"Duck!" I yelled. Ella rolled one way and I dove the other and Annabeth dove over to Ella who had not gotten up. Those giants hurt my sister. I could still feel her in this life, but that meant I had to protect her.

As one of the giant's lumbered over towards Ella I yelled,"Hey! Ugly! Over here!" Annabeth looked over at me with a horrified look on her face. Like she knew what was going to happen before it even did.

The giant looked over at me and came my way. I pulled out the dagger out of my belt. As he walked over he grabbed a tree and hurled it at me. I dove to one side only to land on my feet and wonder how I did it.

I ran up to the giant, who was perplexed because he did not think that the impending attack would be so suicidal. As I ran up I threw my dagger at his soft spot rolled to the right and grabbed the dagger that was in a pile of black dust. How the hell did I just do that I thought.

I saw Annabeth holding off the other two giants with Ella. Ella thank God she was ok. I ran over to help them when Ella was thrown strait into a tree.

"Ella!" I yelled and threw my dagger at the giant, who just caught the blade with his bare hands.

"Fool." Said the giant. "Did you think that you could kill with a knife that small?"

"No," replied Annabeth who was standing behind the giant, "But I think this will do." And as she said that, she thrust her blade into the giant who then let out a pitiful yell as he turned into black dust.

We both ran over to Ella, who had been killed the moment that she hit the tree. At least she was not in any pain Annabeth had said to me. I grabbed my knife and also grabbed Ella's, and I tuck them into my belt. I then grabbed Ella's body and carried it up the hill to a great big pine tree, which was bigger than any other tree in the forest. The only problem was that there was a dragon guarding the tree.

"Peleus down boy." Said Annabeth who had just made it up the hill. The dragon sat down and we walked around the dragon. When I looked over the hill I saw an amazing sight.

It was a camp. There was stables for horses. Also the was an arena that was probably used for horse shows, but then I saw two people walking over to the arena in full body armor and carrying swords. When the got into the arena they started fighting each other with their swords. I asked Annabeth about it, but she said it was normal.

As we walked down the hill, people started to stare at us. Well mostly me because I was carrying my dead sister, but I did not care. Annabeth lead me to a two story house and told me to wait out here with my sister. As I waited for her to return, a boy about my age with green eyes and messy black hair, came over to me.

"Hey, I saw you coming down the hill with Annabeth. Do you know where she is?" I told him that she just went into the house. "Thanks. Hey, by the way me name is Percy, Percy Jackson." With that he ran into the house just as Annabeth came out.

"Ryan you can go into the house now. And you Percy," as she said that she turned to Percy, "You can come with me." As she said that Percy looked very exited. They walked over to a bunch of cabins as I walked into the house.

As I walked I saw an older man in a wheelchair throwing sausages into a stuffed leopards head which caught them and ate them. Without turning to face me he said,"Welcome Mr. Ryan to Camp Half-Blood. I am deeply sorry for your sisters death. Also Annabeth told me that you dispatched a Cyclops. My name is Chiron, the very same from the old Greek myths that you probably know about. By now you should also know that they are not myths."

"You sent me and my sister the letters that told us stuff about our lives that we did not know about. Thank you for the dagger, it is the only way that I could of killed that Cyclops. But sir," with that he interrupted me and told me not to refer to him as sir,"me of the Cyclops caught me dagger with his bare hand while as the one that I killed turned in to a cloud of black dust the moment the dagger hit him." After that I told him what happened on the hill.

"What?" Asked Chiron,"A direct hit to the hand should at least sever his hand. Are you sure he was not wearing a glove, and he caught the blade side of the dagger."

"Yes Chiron, I am positive. I don't think that I could ever forget what happened on the hill." With that he turned to go over to the other room and asked me to come with me. As I walked into the other room I saw a cute girl sitting in the corner, seeming to be waiting for us. She looked to be about my age and had black hair and brown eyes.

"This is Sara," said Chiron."She will be showing you around camp and to your cabin that you will share with your half siblings." I looked over at her and thought, great. She looked like a person that would do anything to get into your mind. Find your hidden diary, that sort of stuff. They would do anything just to have something on you.

Chiron said that we should go if we want to make dinner. So Sara and I walked out of the house. "My names Ryan. I would ask you your name but I already know that." Clod and heart less, the only way do deal with these creeps.

"Zeus, king of all other gods also the god of the sky." She said it like she wanted to have some way of controlling you. "Over there we have the Arts and crafts station. Over there is the weapons shed where we keep all of our weapons, which you will be able to pick one out after we find out what you are good at." She went on to explain what was offered here. We walked over to the arena, where there was an assortment of swords of all different sizes.

"Get a sword that seems to fit grasp and come over to spare with me." As she said that she grabbed a sword and walked into the arena. No doubt that she only wants to do this to gain control over me. Never the less I tried a few swords but they were all to small or too big. As I was looking around for a sword I grasped my owl necklace that my d

ad had given me. The necklace got hot so I took it of and held it in my hand and in a flash of light I was holding two twin blades that were perfectly balanced. Sara came walking over looking smug.

"Are you ok" the way people say that when they really don't care.

* * *

**Athens: cliff Hangers! Sorry abut the cliff hanger. R&amp;R!**


	3. My dead sister visits me

**Athens: Finally done.**

* * *

Chapter 2

"Yeah, I am fine." Then she noticed the two swords at I was holding.

"Where did you get those swords." Asked Sara, she kind of looked scared I told her what happened. "Has this ever happened to you before today? Why would you even have it?"

"My dad had gotten it for me when I was thirteen. Also he said that it had to do with his past."

"What's his name?" Asked Sara

"David, David Fletcher" as I said this Sara's face paled like she was sick. Good. "What is it Sara, are you sick?"

"No just are you sure that your dad's name was David."

"I think I would know my own dad wouldn't I. Why are you wondering."

"David, your father, was a mortal who could see through the Mist..."

"Mist?" Now I sound stupid.

"The magical vile that separates mortals from Demigods. They can not see the monsters, but we can. But sometimes a mortal can see through it. Your father could. He was a legend in the camp. He could see through the Mist and find out what the monsters are planing and where so that we could kill them. Then about 22 years ago he disappeared without a trace. Even Chiron did not know when he was until a week ago. He kept disappearing during the say to talk to someone. I over heard them one day and heard something about him needing to come back because something big was stirring. Something very bad because he did not contact anyone that we knew of during the Titan war or the Giant war."

"Then why would he need his help now?"

"I don't know. I left to tell Annabeth about it since he was like a hero in Athena's cabin. Since we are talking about the Athena's cabin why don't we go visit your half brothers and sisters. We can spar later." Yep defiantly scared.

As we walked in I saw Smart Boards that had some drawings with all these lines that the longer I looked at them I started to make sense of them. Sara, by the look of it, was very confused. On one wall there was a lot of bunks shaved up against the wall so that on the back wall there was a huge bookshelf filled with books. Well that sucks, I thought, since I can't read that well because the letter float of the pages. I walked over to the bookshelf and found that I could read. Then I realized that the written language was not English.

"Sara, what language are theses books written in?" I fell like I should know this because I can read it.

"That would be Greek, Ryan." She said dully.

"Where is everyone? You said I would meet some new people."

"Oh, yeah. They are probably at the archery range. Let's get you a bunk and then we can go see them." I walked over to the bunk in the back that had no personal things on it, and then Annabeth and Percy walked in and saw Sara and I.

"Oh, sorry," said Annabeth, "We will go to Percy's cabin." As they left, they started kissing.

"Well that was weird." As I said this I turned to Sara who was laughing her ass off. "What is it?" Great, she got a sense of humor.

"Oh, nothing just this thing keeps happening to them. Last week they tried to go to Percy's cabin, when they found Thalia in his cabin to talk to him. And the week before..."

"Ya I get it."

As we walked out of the cabin I saw some kids, who looked about 19, running over to a small metal building which had smoke coming from the top. I also some some coming out of the building, and they were each carrying a sword or some other weapon. They ran into the woods where I heard a hissing sound snake though the air, like well, a snake.

As we walked past another set of cabins in a rectangle instead of a horseshoe like the other cabins. We past though many more cabins all of which were different, maybe for each god or goddess that is in the Greek world. But no. There would be hundreds of cabins. They must only have cabins for the children of the god or goddess that the camp supports right now.

As we got out of the cabin area, I here the sound of bowstrings twanging. I saw Chiron walking around, or would it be trotting around, the range talking to kids who looked sort of like me. Most of them had blond hair and gray eyes but some did not. But they all had one thing in common, besides their mom, they all had a look in their eyes like they were looking for weak points in you. They were all calculating what the best way to take you down in a fight. My sister told me I had that look, and it did me well in school.

"This," explained Sara, "is Ryan, your new half brother." After she said that all the other kids came up to me to tell me their names. Then she left. Malcolm, Morgan, Garret were just some of the names that I heard. At that time I heard a conch shell ring out from the camp. All the other campers put away their bows, and formed a line behind Malcolm, who later told me that he was the second in command for the cabin.

We all ran towards the pavilion, where I could smell food cooking and the savory taste of chicken was in the air. As we got to the pavilion, I saw Annabeth waiting for us. We all walked over to that table and sat down. I looked around and saw Percy at another table and the next table over was Sara and another kid who had blond hair and blue eyes. You sit with your godly parent I thought to myself otherwise Annabeth and Percy would be sitting together.

As I thought that I saw a plate of food appear inform of me. It had chicken, grapes, and cheese on the plate. I was about to start when I saw my new brothers and sister get up and walk over to the fireplace and scraped some of their food in the fire, so I got up and did the same thing.

As I looked around I saw everyone having a good time. I hated it and loved it at the same time. On the one hand I love it because it was organized chaos. (It's a thing it's how I organize my closet) And on the other hand I hated it because I had no sense of direction. Also I felt excluded because everyone seemed to know each other and I was an outsider. Thankfully a guy named Malcolm asked me to come over and eat with him and some other people.

As I got over, he asked me about myself. "I have been kicked out of several schools..."

"Everyone here has that is here." Said Garret. "We're marked 'troubled kids'."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ella. Wait I thought Ella is dead. Tears wedged their way in my eyes.

"Hey," said some kid, "Hey Ryan, you ok?"

"Ya" I said, I wasn't and they could tell, "I just need some air." With that I got up and walked out.

**My fav. Quote **

**Media teacher: Part of the reason is so common is because is always changing. For instance you might be upset that your favorite character died but your not going to lock yourself in your rom with a pint of ice cream and cry about it.**

**class: Laughs**

**Me: *Sweats***

**R&amp;R please!**


	4. Capture of Death

**Athens: Sorry for not updating for awhile I had no ideas. But now I am in a Creative Writing class so I have more time to write.**

**Max: Ya I remember the day I set off the fire alarms...**

**Athens: oh ya. If you want to find out why read Randomness with Athens and Max coming soon, like in a week.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Cop: Athens does not own any Percy Jackson Characters, but does own Sara, and Ryan as for they are his OC's. And that little son of a gun has connections.**

Chapter 3

I looked around and saw Ella floating through the air away from me. I slowly followed her. It got darker and darker so I thought that the sun was setting so I looked up to see it and found myself in a dark ominous forest.

As I turned around as something slammed into my chest. I reached for my necklace, but it's paw swiped it out of my hand. Well this is it. I thought, there's no escape. Just then the monster yelped and jumped off of me. What? The beast turned around and I saw that it's backside was badly burned. Oh gosh. I hope that's not a dragon.

The beast charged at the boy that was standing about twenty feet away from it, and the guy screamed as his hands caught on fire and ran to meet the creature. When the beast saw the fire, it's face was like oh shit and it tried to backpedal, but it was to late and it promptly caught on fire.

"Are you alright?" Asked the boy, "my names Leo."

"Ryan. I fine thanks for asking. But on another subject, how are your hands not burned?"

"I like to think of myself as Captain Flame, but the reason is that my dad is Hephaestus, and I'm one of the 'lucky' children of Hephaestus because this power only comes up like every 400 years. Also why are you out here?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was walking thinking," I thought about Ella coming back but, decided to leave that out. "About stuff mostly about my sister. Why are you out here, because when I first pasted this place I was told not to go into the forest without a way to defend yourself?"

"No reason." But as he said that he looked nerves, like he was hiding something. Oh well it's not my business, yet. I had add that last part as an afterthought.

"Anyways I have to go" said Leo and he ran back into the forest. After a moment I ran after him.

Leo moved silently through the woods getting deeper and deeper. Twice he looked behind him to see if there was anyone following him. Each time,though, I was ready and hid behind a bush or tree.

As he reached a limestone wall, ten meters high, he pressed his hand against the surface. His hand caught on fire and a glowing trail of fire ran around the wall. Then the two ends met, and the limestone opened up like a huge door. Leo stepped inside and I saw a glimpse of what was inside.

When he got inside the door started to close and I made a split second choice to go in with him.

When I stepped inside, my breath was taken away. It was like a giant hanger for planes. On the walls, there were tons of blueprints pinned to the wall with tacks. Over in one corner was a giant Greek warship. The deck was lined with bronze shields, in between them was Ballista shooters. On the front of the ship there was a dragons head that was constantly moving. On the side closest to the door there was a big gaping hole in the ship.

I looked up to see a net falling from the ceiling and I rolled away as the ends to the rope punched through the concrete walked out of a small room, hands ablaze. "Ryan why are you here?"

"You were acting suspicious, so I wanted to see what you were doing." As I said this I realized it was true. I looked around and saw many projects hanging on the walls, some of them were badly dismembered. "Did you make this cave?"

"No I found it." as he replied he extinguished his hands. "But oat of these projects are mine." He said it kind of sheepishly. "Now as much as I love having company, can you please leave my cave. Please and thank you."

As I left his cave Leo walked over to his warship and climbed through the hole.

Over the next few days I learned more about the camp, and I started learning about what I was good at. Annabeth told me most demigods specialized (no idea how to spell it) at one weapon, so when I tried a spear and it landed in the ceiling, she told me not to worry.

As it turned out I was better with two knives than with swords, like Annabeth. Though I was still, in my opinion, a good swords man. Though I bet having my own swords helped, because my instructor, Clarrisse, told me that no two swords were the same. That puzzled her,though, when it pulled out my swords that were identical. She had looked amazed when she felt them.

I also went around with the Athena cabin to do a bunch of different activities, including Pegasus riding which I was horrible at. Every day we ate together. And then on Wednesday I learned a bout Capture The Flag.

I had been in the arts and craft station when Annabeth pulled us all out of class. To everyone else it seemed to be a normal thing. But I had no idea what we were doing.

"Annabeth" I said when we got to the Athena cabin, "What are we doing here?"

"Ryan, we play Capture the Flag every Friday night, and we are the ones who come up with strategies for our team." Annabeth replied. And with that she launched into a speech about the best way to attack the other team.

I leaned over to the kid sitting next to me, and whispered, "Plans? Who needs them. Just have the Ares cabin and all you have to say 'See that guy over there? Whack him on the head.'" With that he smiled and turned his attention back on Annabeth.

Being ADHD I find it hard to sit still, so I had no idea how they were doing it. All I learned from that was that we had the Poseidon (no surprises there), Hades, Hermes, and Hephaestus cabins on our team. The next day went quickly.

At dinner the next night it was not loud and cheerful like every other night, tonight it was quite. The two teams sat with each other to explain the plan. After we ate we grabbed our equipment and raced up the hill, after we put it on. Everyone had stared at me when I strapped my two swords, two daggers (mine and Ella's) on my belt. Some kid, he looked emo, walked over to Annabeth and started talking to her.

Annabeth started to explain the plan, some of the kids listened, but most, like me, stared aimlessly around the air. So Malcolm, Nico , and I were to guard the left flank along with three Hermes kids. Clearly Malcolm was the only one who knew what to do because we all asked what we had to do.

So of course Malcolm singled my out and said in a harsh whisper, "Ryan you of all people should know what we are to do."Malcolm jumped suddenly as Percy ran over to join us.

"Percy I thought you were helping Annabeth lead the attack." Asked Nico.

"I was but some other person has it covered." Right as he finished his sentence, the conch shell sounded signaling the beginning of the match. We fanned out to guard the left flank, but it seemed the enemy knew what we going to do before we did it.

After about five minutes, hard to tell being ADHD, Percy whispered to me, "Well this has to be too easy..." Just then we heard the twang of an bow and the thump of the arrow hitting Percy squarely in the chest. He fell just as one of the kids yelled, "Archers!"

We all dove in different ways to cover to avoid the onslaught of the archers. One of the Hermes kids had brought a bow, but right before he could release the arrow he was shot in the chest, sending his arrow sailing harmlessly through the night.

I ran over to him and grabbed the bow and remaining arrows.

"I need a distraction" I told Nico.

"Sure, but have you ever shot a bow before?" replied Nico

"Well there is a first time for everything."Just then the ear-splitting scream sang though the night detonating like a major base cord amplified (still don't know the spelling) shattering the last Hermes kids eardrums. He fell to the ground passed out from the pain.

"What was that?" I asked Nico was we regained our footing.

"Apollo music arrow." With that he raised his sword and yelled "Come and get it" and ran for the tree cover.

I got up and aimed at the kids tying not to hit their most sensitive parts.. Then I felt some cold, and hard pressed against my neck. I have watched way too many action movies.

"Put the bow down kid." Growled Clarrisse. I put it down and she kicked it away from me. "Now come with me come with me to prison"

"How about no?" With that I kicked her in the shin, using it as a springboard to roll out of the way. Cursing, she advanced. I dropped to the ground avoiding her spear, and pulled out my two knives, since swords would not be as useful in close combat. I launched myself up stabbing her in the leg with a knife.

"Πηγαίνετε στα κοράκια" she screamed, dropping her spear next to me. I kicked it away right as Nico yelled, "Duck" Not a millisecond to soon, I duck right as a arrow slammed into the tree next to me. I rolled to one side to have an arrow slam into my left arm. I dropped my knives and screamed in silence pain. I tried to move it, but it had gone numb. Fortunately it was a blunt arrow so it did not draw blood, but left a nasty bruise.

I grabbed one of my knives and waited. I heard the familiar twang and I saw the arrow rush out of the tree line. There I thought one second later I threw the knife and two seconds later I heard the thump of it hitting the archer with enough force that I heard several ribs breaking three meters away.

How did I do that I wondered to myself. Sara ran over to me, spear in hand. Wait I thought she is on the other team. That's when things went dark. First an arrow slammed into Sara sending her toppling down to me, hitting me knocking me down and she brought me with her down the hill. That probably saved my life. Great not I owe her. Another arrow slammed into the ground right were my head was two seconds ago. This arrow was an arrow sharpened to a fine point, used for hunting, not like the blunt arrows for Capture the Flag.

As we tumbled down the hill, more arrows rained down from the heavens above. Each one closer to us than the last until on found its mark. The arrow shattered my armor like paper.

The point entered my body two inches below the heart. It was a fatal wound.

200 yards away a man in a black cloak smiled at his work, and fled the site were he completed his mission.


	5. My mom gives my sister a surprise

**Athens: Hey my fellow reader!**

**Max: Leave now, save your sanity.**

**Athens: What no don't leave. Sorry that this chapter is shorter, I just wanted to give you guys something.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Random monkey: Athens does not own any Percy Jackson characters. But he does own Ryan and Sara because they are his OC's.**

**Athens: Thanks *throws monkey a banana***

**monkey:*eats it***

Sara's POV

Darkness and pain. That's all I felt. I looked up to see Ryan lying on the ground, with an arrow through his chest. "No!" I screamed. I may or may not like him, but that's not important, I thought. I rushed over to finds that his breath was shallow. I looked around for some other sign of life, but found none. I got to take care of him by myself, I thought.

Carefully I grabbed the arrow, and slowly pulled it out of his chest, the tip covered in blood. I looked through my pockets looking for some ambrosia. My hand closed around the bag, and I pulled it out. I tore the bag open, and broke off a piece. I had to do this two more times because hand was shacking so badly. Once I got it out, I feed it to Ryan, and the hole started to close, but his color did not.

His color should be coming back too. I thought. Then, from the closing hole I saw yellow ooze come. Poison. I screamed so load that I could not hear the birds fly away, chirping. What felt like ages latter I heard the steady pounding of hooves. I stood up as Chiron galloped over.

What is it, child? I heard your scream." asked Chiron.

"It's Ryan. He has been poisoned."

"Have you tried Ambrosia?"

"Yes Chiron. I have tried everything that I could do. But it's not working." With that I broke into tears. Chiron walked over and knelt next to Ryan, whose face was as white as snow.

"Sara put him on my back I have to get him to the infirmary fast. Quickly child." With that he stood up and I grabbed Ryan, and put him on Chiron's back. "Sara you should go there too. You look hurt."

"Yes Chiron. I will." With that he galloped back to camp. I grabbed Ryan's stuff and walked back behind them.

Ryan's POV

I woke up, startled. I looked around to see several cots without any life. As I sat up, I groaned in pain. Lighting was shooting up through my body, radiating from me chest. Then my companion came back to my sea of darkness.

Three days later

Over the past few days, I woke up several more times but then passed out again from the pain. This last day had been bliss. When I had woken up I tried to sit up and found that there was no pain. "Ευχαριστώ τους θεούς" I muttered as I sat up again, excited, since the pain was gone.

Tiredness washed over me. A few hours later I woke up to find a woman standing next to me.

"How are you my child?"

As I sat up, my muscles failed me and I fell back down. "Fine, just tired of being stuck in bed. What who are you?"

"My name is Athena."

"Mom… Why did you leave my dad?" Hatred started to build up in my chest. She started to say something but I cut her off, "You should have stayed and helped raise us, like real parents."

Her eyes flashed with anger, but yet a hint of sadness as she said, "I had no choice, Gods cannot raise their children, it is an ancient law, older than me."

"Sorry mom I am just not feeling well. So what happened before I got shot?" She looked surprised. "What mom? You thought I might not know. I studied battle wounds. I know the scar that an arrow leaves. And I have the same one. All that I remember is Sara slamming into me knocking us down the hill, and then nothing."

"Child, you are very lucky to be alive. As much as I hate my father for breaking his oath, I still have to accept it. Sara had been shot by a blunt arrow, causing her to fall. When she came back, she found you on the ground with an arrow through your chest. She pulled it out and gave you some ambrosia to heal the wound. The wound healed but you had been poisoned. Chiron came and took you to the infirmary and found out that you had been poisoned by something called, 'venena potentius' literally meaning powerful poison."

"Yes I know, it was used to assassinate powerful political figures in ancient Greece. It was created using one of two different mushrooms found only in Greece, along with imperial gold and a few other items. But the mushrooms were killed when Rome invaded Greece." Great I though, I owe Sara.

"Obviously not, continue."

"It works from the outside in, right?" She nodded and I continued, "It rots the skin of in a matter of hours, and in the last hour the organs start to liquefy. By the end you become a withering mass of agony. And it is hard to cure because there are two different cures, one for each mushroom, and if you give the wrong one, they become immune to the other antidote."

Athena looked around only to not find anyone. She turned back to me and pulled out a small piece of black cloth. "This is from the archer that shot you. He/she got away and this is all we found. We had looked through the woods to try to find anything, but did not. I'm sorry." As she said this, I started to feel dizzy. "Rest, child. I will be here when you awake again."

I woke up a few hours later to find Athens standing next to me talking with someone. The man pointed and me and left the room. On the back of his hand he had a blue eye on it.

"I'm glad to see you are better, child." She was holding something behind her, like something she was trying to hide.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Ryan?"

"What are you holding behind your back?"

She looked surprised but pulled out a bow. Nothing fancy, just a regular long bow. She looked at it and then me. "I brought you a gift, after all it is your birthday." October 14. It's October 14. My birthday and Ella's. Tears sprang out from my eyes.

With shaking hands I reached over and grabbed the bow, "Thanks mom. Why are you still here? You should go check on my siblings as well."

"Actually Ryan, that's what I am doing. I am checking up on Annabeth and the sea spawn." With that she disappeared in a cloud of gray smoke. A few seconds later I heard a startled yelp. Chuckling, I looked over the bow.

I was a plain piece of wood on it with one design on it. An owl. Right by the grip, though, there was a small knot in the wood. That should not be there, I thought. As I brushed my thumb over it, he bow sting unhooked itself and it disappeared into the bow. Then the bow straitened and a knife popped out of each end. It only took a few seconds.

"Ok, that's cool." I got up out of bed groaning, and swung the bow, but not a bow, around and hit a vase on the night stand. The same man that I saw talking with mom walked in. He just looked at the vase and me, and smiled. There were eyes all over him, but they were all blue. The one on his forehead winked at me and he turned and left.

* * *

**Athens: R&amp;R please. Love your reviews. I read all of them**

**Max: And that's why you have mental problems.**

**Athens: *shouts* I DO NOT**

* * *

**No seriously R&amp;R**


	6. A Trip down creepy lane

**Athens: And our very own Halloween special. *crowd goes wild***

**Max: What are you doing tonight? **

**Athens: Ummm... That's classified information **

**Max: Not to me.**

**Athens: fine *walks over to Max and tell her stuff***

**Max: Ohhhhh...**

**Athens: Yaaaaa...**

**Disclaimer :D**

**Jack O' Lantern: Athenschild does not own any Characters from Percy Jackson, because does he even look like Uncle Rick**

***Picture had to be sensered***

**Athens: Thanks... *loads Jack O' Lantern into a jello cannon and shoots him off into the distance.***

**Max: *puts down binoculars* ring 7 out of 10 **

**Athens: *sighs* fine get Pump Kin.**

**Max: *Runs off stage***

* * *

Chapter 5

I pressed the knot again and the bow restrung itself. Thanks Mom, I thought. I grabbed the rest of my stuff (Which was not much) and walked out into the cool, crisp air. I walked over to the Athena cabin were I was greeted by neatly made bunks and straitened bookshelves.

"There at the archery range." Said a voice behind me. Percy smirked at me. "Great job of taking care of Clarisse, she's been in the infirmary for a few broken ribs and a big gash in her leg."

"Ya thanks. Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be teaching right now?" Being the only son of Poseidon, Percy took care of the water stuff that the camp did.

"When did you leave the infirmary? They were going to keep you there for a while longer. I thought you had to be in there longer than Clarisse."

"I let myself out. Well I should go and continue to the archery range." With that Percy and I departed ways, him to the waterfront, and me to the archery range. As I got closer I heard the sound of arrows pounding into targets.

I dropped to the ground, looking wildly for the mysterious archer that shot me. Realizing people were staring and there was no archer I got up and walked the rest of the way to the range.

As I got there, Chiron stared at me, along with most of the Athena cabin. Then I remembered what Percy said. I grabbed a quiver from the equipment rack and walked over to the target on the far right. By the end of the class I had made some progress. It felt like I was shooting with my dad again…

That night was colder, so everyone in the Athena cabin was asleep. I snuck out of the cabin and over to the archery range. Twice I had to hide from the Harpies. When I got there I grabbed a quiver and I walked over to the same target I was at before.

When I got to the target, I unslung my bow from my shoulder and grabbed an arrow from the quiver. It was hard to tell the time, but I thought that I had been there for maybe an hour. Grab, notch, pull, release. Grab, notch, pull, release. I kept repeating it all of that time, until I heard the snap of a twig being broken.

Harpies don't walk I thought, so I a grabbed the quiver and tied it to my belt. I grabbed of the few arrows I had left and notched it to the bow. I slowly made my way over to the sound. As I got closer I saw a figure, dressed all in black, moving slowly over to the Athena cabin. As I saw the figure, rage burned inside of me.

As I took a closer look at the figure, I saw that it was not holding a bow, yet a small vile in its hand. On its back there was a scythe. I slowly kept coming, rage gone, replaced with a sense of curiosity. Suddenly the figure turned to me and stopped moving.

It put the vile in the folds of his cloak and slowly pulled his hood back. There was not face. Just a pale, white head with no emotion. He grabbed his scythe of his back and started moving at me. I let my arrow go, just to have it cut down by the scythe. How many times is this going to happen to me, I thought as I jumped out of the way. First the Giant, now this thing. As it turned around it made a hissing noise, like a snake.

This thing clearly knew how to use his weapon to his advantage. As he came charging at me again and as I dove to the side, I shot an arrow were his heart should be. He caught this arrow. Ok I thought, where are these creatures being trained? I would like to be able to catch arrows. The next two times the same thing happened. Either he caught the arrow, that lucky son of Gaia, or he sliced the arrow out of thin air.

As I reached for another arrow, I felt none. Hiss, maybe he was laughing, the vile creature stopped and started at me with a slower and deliberate approach. Great, I thought, just what I need. An enemy that can think.

As he started coming I saw two things, one he had a second scythe head strapped to his belt. And second of I saw the vile that he had put in his cloak on the ground only a few feet from me. Obviously he saw it to and rushed for it, but I was quicker. One of the advantages of not having a lot of weapons strapped to me. When I grabbed it, I threw it in the ghoul's head, since there was no face, and the vile shattered.

The ghoul staggered backwards, letting of the most terrifying scream/ howl that I have ever heard. It was like a thousand cats all hissing and meowing at once. The ghoul dropped his scythe and promptly melted. I stood there for a moment, waiting for the weapon to melt into a pile of slug next to the pile for the monster. Nothing happened.

As I turned back to the archery range, I saw the big house lights come on and I saw Chiron's shadow through the window. I grabbed all the remaining arrows, what was left of them at least, and ran back to the archery range. I put the arrows back and tried to cover my tracks so it looked like another camper had heard the noise and came to find out. I ran back to the Athena cabin only to find Annabeth and Chiron standing outside of the door, talking quietly.

I snuck around back and opened the bathroom window and climbed inside. Thank the gods that no one was in here, I thought. That would have been embarrassing. I opened the door to the bathroom and made my way to my bunk, not caring if anyone saw me. Great way to make them think that I had nothing to do with it.

As I got over to my bed I put my bow back underneath the bunk and rolled over on my side. A blazing light washed over me and Annabeth came into the cabin, Chiron still waiting outside.

"Ryan," Annabeth called, "Chiron needs you outside."

"Ya, ok. I'll be there in a moment."

As I got outside I saw Chiron staring at me slowly, mouth wide open. Finally he collected himself and said, "Child, you need to come with me." With that he trotted out off to the big house.

As we got there, he brought me to a smaller room with only one chair. In the back corner there was a wheelchair. Chiron walked over to it and put his legs in the back. His two back legs disappeared and his lower body disappeared. A pair of fake human legs popped out, and a blanket covered the top half.

"Now tell me child what happened."

"Fine I had heard a noise coming from outside so I had grabbed my bow and arrows from my bunk…"

"Funny," he said, "I did not know you had arrows yet, and the one arrow we found was one that looked like an arrow from the archery range."

"Must be a coincidence."

"Must be. Continue."

"I had seen a seen him put a small vile in his cloak, and he grabbed his scythe off his back and…" I proceeded to tell Chiron what happened. When I was done I heard the sound of a leopard growing, but Chiron did not seem to hear it.

"Chiron?" He looked up at me, "I thought this camp was protected. Is it not?"

"It is Ryan, but sometimes these things do happen. One way they get in is by having an inside person in the camp that summons them. Or, this is very rare but it does happen, there is someone very powerful and can cast a spell to make the monsters seem invisible to magical defenses. Of course it only works on stronger creatures."

"What was that creature?"

"That Ryan was a torva messor. Also known as a grim reaper in modern times. Cold, ruthless creature that have no morels, not that monsters do, but they kill slowly, and painfully. They are a deadly race that does not kill at random, they are hired to do dirty work. Usually there is no evidence to the murder, or a body. You have to be very careful here Ryan, these grim reapers are not cheap."

"Why me? There are other children of Athena elsewhere!"

"Because Ryan, you are a highly trained assassin."

* * *

**Athens: R&amp;R?**

**Max: what does that even mean?**

**Athens: Read and review.**

**Max: fine my turn! *loads Pump Kin into a jello cannon and shoots her off into the distance.***

**Athens: *puts down binoculars* 10 out of 10, lucky daughter of Gaia..."**


	7. Authors note

**Athens: Hey guys!**

**Max: Bye! *walks out***

**Athens: So Ya Max gets to leave. Thank you. She was eating all of my cookies. So a few new things... 1. I am discontinuing this story for a little while. This way I can post more offten. Also this way you don't have to wait as long. 2. New title! I love it but if you have a new idea send me a message. 3. This story will come back, so don't be mad. So Ya. Athens out.**


	8. I find that you don't live twice

**Athens: So I am back after sooooooo long. And no I am not dead. I bet some of you thought that. Well this seems kind of boring without Max. Now where did I put my spell book…?**

**Disclaimer:**

**Athens: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's characters. **

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT?" I screamed, and then I realized that it was two A.M. and people would still be sleeping. Me? I was sitting in a chair trying to tell what happened after my second near death experience. But something told me that I would have a lot more when it came to my Demigod career.

"Or at least you were. You know how after you die your soul goes to the underworld and is judged by a jury if you should go to The Fields of Punishment, Elysian, or Asphodel Fields." I nodded. "What I am about to say cannot leave this room. You should not be able to know this, but according to your mother you need to know why you are special."

"My ELA teacher showed us a twelve minute speech about how no one is special." **(There is search ****_you are not special commencement speech from Wellesley high school_****) **

"Well you are. This is your third life" He let me sit there for a moment gapping at what happed. Then he continued, "You were a child of Athena in your last life too. You fought in World War One, ending it a lot quicker than anyone thought possible. You see the leader of Germany was a monster in indigo.

You fought on the sidelines, taking out the most important leaders, since they were monsters too. You planed a tactical mission against Wilhelm the 2nd assassinating him before he found Camp- half blood."

"Wait you are saying that the camp was in Germany?"

"Yes it was it moves whenever the gods move, it complicated but I don't have time to explain. Then in World War Two your plane was shot down while you were on your way to take out Hitler. No one survived. The plane had two other demigods in it, but their bodies were never found."

"Who were they?"

"I am not at the liberty of telling you that right now."

"Well then, can you tell me how you know all of this?"

"Because…" a look of distraught flickered across his face. He looked down at his 'feet' and sighed. Then he looked up at me and looked at me, pity written all over his face. He drew in and said, in a quite different voice, "Look around, what do you not hear?"

"Um… Chiron's voice."

"Yes besides that," the voice hissed. _Female_ I decided.

"No dragon…"

"Yes, and what could that mean?" the voice was steadily growing louder.

"We're under attack. We're Under Attack." I screamed at the ceiling.

"Good, your mom said you were smart." With a roar a leaped over at Chiron and hit him between the eyes. He fell over, still in his wheelchair, passed out. With that I sprinted out of the big house and strait for the Athena cabin. As I got there I saw the lights on all around the cabin.

As I walked in I saw Percy sitting on bunk, staring at the ceiling. Next to him was a Cherokee girl next to him, whom I had never seen before. Then again I had not been here for long. "Where is Annabeth?" I asked the girl.

"No idea, Percy came here to talk to Annabeth, and he did not find her. So here we are."

"Well I might know where she is." Percy looked up, eyes blazing.

"Were?" he said, his voice hoarse.

"When I was talking to Chiron his voice changed into a females and she sort of warned me that we are under attack."

"And you believe the voice." The anger in his voice was obvious.

"Well, ya. There is no dragon. No noise, nothing." The two of them looked at each other and something passed between them.

"Fine we'll come with you." Said the girl, "Names Piper, and you seem to already seem to know Percy."

As we ran back out into the pitch black, we saw several other cabin lights on. _Other people are missing too._ As we got to the hill top we saw nothing. Then Piper pulled a flashlight out and we looked out over the hill. What I saw would horrify me for years to come, then again may things would.

As we looked out we saw Annabeth and several other demigods being held at arrow point. Behind them were a few giants, each armed to the teeth. At least I think they had teeth. Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of movement. As I turned to look, there was nothing there. As I turned back I heard the rustle of leaves. I jerked my head back to see a black cloaked man crouching in the brush. Rage burned through my veins, mixing with the adrenaline that was already there.

One of the giants stepped forward and into Piper's light. Turing around I saw lanterns running up the hill, _reinforcements_. When the few other campers ran up the hill the giant spoke. "We will let your fellow campers live if you give us them." With that he pointed at me and Percy. Percy and I stood there while everyone else stared talking.

I have seen enough _Burn Notice_ to know that even if we turned ourselves over; they would still take or kill the hostages. I looked over at Percy and saw the fire in his eyes. _No way,_ I though, _am I going to let them mess with another one of my sisters._ I leaned over and whispered to him, "I think they messed with the wrong demigods."

Percy, smiling, replied, "You mean demigod."

"Ya, me." With that we both charged down at the hill, strait for the bowmen. Timed seamed to slow down as we rushed down at the mob. I heard the shouts of startled campers up the hill. I even heard Percy mutter, "Stop it Kronos."

Time sped back up and I saw Annabeth shift her body weight so she went crashing down into the other demigods. The archers fired into the dark air. I grabbed my necklace and suddenly I had twin swords, right in time. The giants seemed anxious to avenge their kind, so when two of them stepped in my path they both met hell.

When I turned my attention back to the archers, and now with Percy cutting through their ranks, they started, slowly, to back up to the road. The one that Ella died on. As I sprinted for the retreating archers, and twang of a bowstring shot through the air, and my left sword was jerked out of my hand. As I turned, I saw the man in black standing calmly, arrow already on the bow.

A fresh wave of adrenaline washed through my veins, and I charged strait for him. As I got closer, I saw him release the arrow, strait for my heart. Twisting I moved out of the way, unfortunately my other sword got in the way. The arrow struck the sword dead center. The arrow shattered on impact. I kept going, not letting him out of my sight.

Suddenly, he turned to run. _Not today you little…_ Right as I was catching up, my sword seemed to grow hot. I looked down, it cost me because I stumbled for a moment, and saw my sword glowing bright red. _I don't think swords are supposed to do that_. I made a split second decision, probably saving my life, and I stopped and threw my sword like a knife strait at him.

As the sword was about to hit the shrinking figure, the sword turned into the most lethal grenade I had ever seen. Hot red light arched through the air, effectively blinding everyone on the hill. Just as fast as the light came, it disappeared, leaving only a charred spot of grass. No body, just the black, singed cloak of the figure.

I turned back towards the rest of the demigods, as I looked at them some of them were hugging each other. _Some of them must have been hostages,_ I thought. Percy was hugging Annabeth, who was softly crying. I passed them by, slowly smiling.

"Hey!" called a voice. As I turned a name finally clicked into place.

"Dalton, right?" I asked, but when I said it, it sounded like a statement, not a question.

"What is that, a question or a statement?" He said jokingly. "Ya it is. Son of Apollo."

"Wasn't that crazy Roman dude who shot himself into the sky dad's Apollo too?"

Wincing he replied, "Ya it was, but I don't like to talk about it. Great job on the hill."

"Thanks, I bet you did great too."

"All I did was run up the hill, fully armored mind you, just to find the battle was over. You know how long it's been since we had a border skirmish? Too long." With that I walked back down to the big house, all the way talking with Dalton.

**Athens: FOUND IT! All right, now where's that spell…? Ah here it is *mutters incantation.* And I Bring This Creature Accepting His Fate.**

***Cloud of smoke***

**John: And Take that you… What where am I?**

**Athens: John, meet my readers, Readers meet John the Blue Panda.**

**John: Wait READERS?**

**Athens: Well… ya.**

**John: BUT my career- my movie- my bamboo smoothies!**

**Athens: Well you can start a new career, being my editor.**

**John: But I'm a Panda**

**Athens: And… Well check out my profile for more info on John.**

**John: I HAVE MY OWN PROFILE?**

**Athens: Yes, no need to scream it.**


	9. My Friends try to Vote me off the Island

**Athens: So please welcome John the blue panda to our show**

**Castle: You don't have a show. But I do *wiggles eyebrows***

**John: What's he doing here?**

**Athens: You know Castle?**

**John: Well ya, remember before you kidnaped me…**

**Athens: Kidnapped is such an ugly word. I think 'taken with no intention of returning' fits it better.**

**John: Ok, before you took me I was a TV star.**

**Athens: Right- Well Castle, do your job.**

**Castle: Athens does not own Percy Jackson or any of Rick's characters, though he does own Ryan, Dalton, and Sara. **

**Chapter 7**

As I walked back to my cabin, I started wondering about what my life would be like. I mean if monsters kept attacking the camp just because someone want's me dead, someone is going to die, and I cannot accept that. As I walked into the cabin, I saw that most of the bunks were empty. _They all must still be on the hill_, I thought sleepily.

On my first day at camp Annabeth warned me that demigods sometimes got weird and scary dreams, sometimes so vivid that you would wake up the next morning in a cold sweat, thinking the dream was real. I had never had any before so I was a little scared when she mentioned it. Though all the time I had been here I have had no dreams. Now I realized how vivid they could be.

I felt like I was falling, you know when you do and you jolt back into reality? Well that's what happened, but no reality came. I looked around but saw nothing, save the black darkness surrounding me. As I fell, I could feel the air heating up. As the air continued heating up, a vast cavern spilled into view.

The air was blood red. The ground, covered in glass shards. Vast mountains, also blood red, stretched as far as the eye could see. A disembodied voice cackled. The dream shifted to where I was standing on a navy ship.

_I know this place,_ I thought. _It's the USS Yorktown CV-10. It's the one that I visited in Charleston._ As I turned, I stifled a yelp. Two more of those Grim Reaper things were standing behind me. As I slowly backed up, trying to find anything to use as a weapon, they walked toward me. I was sure that they saw me and were going to kill me. Then the strangest thing happened. They walked _through_ me. _This cannot be happening,_ I thought to myself. The two Grim Reapers kept walking towards the stern of the ship. As I collected myself, I started to follow the two of them.

As I followed them deeper into the ship, I tried to memorize the route we were taking in case, well I had no idea why I was doing it, and after all they can't see me. As we turned another corner, I woke up with a jolt. As I looked around, I felt my heart steady. I had not even realized that it had been racing.

As I looked over at one of the monitors in the back, the clock read 7:34. As I got up, I looked around to see everyone sound asleep. I got out of bed and went straight to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw my father's face. My traitor father. I turned away from the mirror, holding back tears. A soft knock came from the door as I walked out. Another Athena kid was standing there, waiting for me to be done. We were the only ones up.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked the kid before he went into the bathroom.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why are we here? I mean, can't we live in the mortal world? Not have to worry about monster attacks every day?"

As he replied, he looked wistful, "I think that all of us would love to leave, but we can't. Even though there are monster attacks here, there are even more in the mortal world. Think about it, trying every day having a monster attack you and your family, and every day worrying if that day will be your last. No, camp is the only place that is safe for us, at least until your eighteen. The only other way you get to leave is if you either have a quest or Chiron believes you should not be here because you are causing other demigods to be in grave danger," he said with a smile, "But that rarely happens."

"What happens when you turn eighteen?"

"You leave the camp, you would have gotten all the training you would need and you will be able to live in the mortal world for the rest of your life, unless you want to stay and help train the younger half-bloods." With that he turned and walked into the bathroom, leaving me to think about what he said.

I turned around, and started towards the door when it flew open. Percy was standing in the door, and as he walked in he went straight for Annabeth, who was still sound asleep. "Annabeth, Annabeth." He whispered softly. "Time to get up, Chiron wants us." Annabeth's head lifted slowly, and she muttered something unintelligible. "Chiron is calling a meeting with the other head counselors." Annabeth said something else and I decided it was my time to leave.

I walked out of the cabin towards the small fire that was slowly dying out. Not wanting to have to build another one, I went into the woods to get more fire wood. As I came back out, arms loaded down with the wood, I saw Percy and Annabeth walking out of the cabin, towards the Big House. Putting the fire wood down I remembered what the guy said in the cabin, '_Chiron believes you should not be here because you are causing other demigods to be in grave danger'_.

I turned back towards the two of them, and started walking slowly behind them. As we got closer, more Demigods were also walking to the Big House, though no one else had a tail. As I looked around, it seemed that we were the only Demigods awake.

As we drew closer, I ducked into the strawberry fields to avoid being seen. As the rest of the Half-Blood's walked into the house, I started walking towards the back of the house. As I got to the back, I looked around to see if anyone was watching, and when I was satisfied that no one was, I climbed up the side of the Big House, not looking down. As I got up to a window, I looked in to see all the Demigods sitting around a Ping-Pong table, with Chiron standing at the front. As I looked around, most of the Demigods were chatting with each other softly. Then Chiron stomped his hoof and everyone went silent.

Chiron started to say something, but I could not hear him. I moved to the other side of the room and pressed my ear to the roof, right above Chiron, at least I think so. As my ear grew numb from the constant pressure of the wood, I heard him say, Ryan… Spy… What to do? Then there were several shouts throughout the room. _They have decided to throw me out,_ I thought to myself as I pulled my ear back.

I walked back to the cabin were the other campers where slowly walking up. I climbed in slowly and quietly. I walked over to my bed and sat down, not caring anymore if I made any noise. The rest of the world will go on even if I am dead I thought glumly to myself.

**Athens: FINALY DONE!**

**John: I hope so it took you a few weeks.**

**Athens: Shut up, give me credit, I finished.**

**John: Fine, Happy New Year. **

**Athens: R&amp;R**


	10. I Bury my sister

**Athens: So my first full chapter that I have written in 2015! *Blows Party maker!***

**John: Whoo ho, sure. Let me think back to last year…**

***Flashback***

**John eating bamboo and having bananas before making a movie.**

**John getting pictures taken of him while walking to a set**

**John getting abducted by Athens**

**John siting in a stuffy car for hours editing papers**

**John getting taken by Dandy, the gnome**

**John getting taken back by Athens hit squad**

**John sitting here thinking of this list**

***end of flashback***

**John: I would say it was an eventful year.**

**Athens: Sure you lost your job and all of your funds were frozen, but hey at least you HAVE a job.**

**John: Ya, What, my FUNDS ARE FROZEN?**

**Athens: Ya I froze them when I took you so you can't leave.**

**John: … *blinks***

**Disclaimer:**

**Athens: I own ALL Percy Jackson characters**

**John: Really? Since when did you become Rick?**

**Athens: *sighs* never. I own nothing; I DO NOT own Percy Jackson or any of Ricks Characters. *smiles* But I can still kill them… *evil laugh***

**John: You could never**

**Athens: Shush, they don't need to know that.**

**Chapter 8**

As I waited for Chiron and the other to come get me, the rest of the cabin was getting ready for the day. Finally Annabeth walked into the cabin and announced that breakfast was in five minutes and that we need to hurry up. Then she walked over to her bunk and sat down, not even glancing at me. _Maybe I can stay_, but as soon as the thought came into my mind I quickly dismissed it. I got up from my bed and I looked into the trunk at the foot of my bunk, and looked inside. Inside were a few Camp-Half Blood t-shirts along with a few pairs of jeans. I moved my hand to the bottom of the trunk, and lifted the false bottom.

Below the false bottom was a pair of headphones and my iPod shuffle** (You know the really small ones that are really old for some of you that you have no idea what they are. It's like an IPod without a screen and about 2GB of data. Now when your teacher asks what you are doing you can say you're learning history.) **along with a picture of my mom and dad. I stuffed the picture in my pocket and got up, closing the trunk.

I filed out with the rest of the cabin and we slowly walked to breakfast. As we passed the fire, which was now slowly growing bigger, I threw my picture in the fire and stopped to watch it burn. Once it burned out I turned and ran to catch up with my other brothers and sisters.

As we walked into the dining area, I saw several of the head counselors talking with some older campers, probably about what they discussed in the meeting.

As I sat there eating my pancakes, Chiron clopped over to me and told me, "It's time to burn Ella." Ella the one person who would never get off my mind, her laughing as I did something stupid, even after she said it was stupid. Ella standing up for what for what she believed in, which was animal and world conservation.

I thought for a moment and then replied, "No, she would want to be buried, not burned." He looked mildly surprised, but after what he as probably seen in his life, nothing must faze him anymore.

A few hours later after a painful arts and crafts station, Chiron came to get me so we could bury Ella. We walked silently down to the lake, where Ella's body was laying peacefully. I don't know how people think dead people look like they are sleeping, they just looked dead.

Chiron offered to help bury her, but it was something that I wanted to do, yet something I never wanted to do. No one else came to the funeral. After about twenty minutes, the grave was dug. Chiron and I carefully laid Ella down in the hole.

I seemed easier to put the dirt over her than to dig the hole. At least physically, emotionally it was worse; maybe it was because I knew I would never see her again. I turned away from her grave and, holding back tears, found a rock to use as a headstone.

It took me a moment to figure out what to put on it, but then I remembered what she had told me once, and I knew what I should put on it. I pulled out my dagger and looked at the stone and carved into it,

_Elizabeth (Ella) Darby Fletcher_

_Her famous words:_

_"Don't knock on death's door. Ring the bell and run. He hates that." _

Chiron looked sadly at the headstone, and turned away and said, "You can skip your activities if you need." I placed the headstone down on her grave, and replied,

"No, I think I will continue." With that was both walked back to the pavilion where we parted ways.

**Athens: Sorry this is a short chapter; I thought that it was a perfect chapter, not having too much information, not too little. You guys tell me if you want longer chapter or shorter ones. It's up to you.**

**John: Ya right, until…**

**Athens: Well I don't know when this story will end, so you have awhile, so have fun. Also R&amp;R please.**


	11. My friend has a criminal past

**Athens: So sorry for last chapter**

**John: What was wrong with it? I had less to correct.**

**Athens: It's because the chapter was shorter.**

**John: I knew that**

**Disclaimer:**

**Will Treaty: Athens does not own me, or any Percy Jackson characters, but he does own, Sara, Ryan, Dalton, and Ella.**

**Athens: Thanks Will.**

**John: How come he gets thanks?! I never get one.**

**Athens: That correct. Will you're free to go.**

**Will: Thanks *disappears in a cloud of smoke***

**John: AND HE GETS SMOKE BOMBS!**

**Athens: …the smoke was blue…**

**Chapter 9 **

As I walked to the pavilion, I saw Dalton standing sitting behind one of the pillars. I walked up to him, and sat down next to him. He turned and looked at me and said, "Who is it?"

"What? How did you know, my sister…"

"YOU LIKE YOUR DEAD SISTER?"

"What? No, where did you get that idea?" I said turning red.

"Oh, you looked like you had been turned down by a girl." That made me turn even redder.

"So in two days of being here, you think I already tried to ask a girl out?"

"Well, ya." He lowered his voice, "'cause I did." With that he winked at me and turned to walk out.

I stood up and said, "Now you got me curious, who?"

He turned and smiled at me and said, "A girl named Amanda, daughter of Hecate. A complete knockout, yet sadly turned me down." He sighed and said, "Never knew a girl to turn me down."

"Well I have never had any problem with that."

"What?"

"Ya, you heard me."

"So you have never asked a girl out?" he said curiously. I nodded my head. He shook his head. "How have you even survived this long?"

"You forget that I had a sister." Talking to Dalton seemed to make me forget about Ella's death, and make me feel like a normal teenager, not like a demigod who has to worry if he will live to the next day.

He laughed and then became very serious, "True. I have a half-brother. He's most annoying person to walk the Earth. Then again, he can't be that bad if he kept me alive this long. So I guess I should be grateful, but with what he did to my mom, I could never forgive him."

I looked at him confused, "What did he do to her?"

He looked at me, obviously holding back tears, "He killed her. Shot her while he was high. I lived in Georgia so it was not too uncommon for someone to get high and go little crazy, but he was different."

I looked at him, "Was? You mean he's dead."

He looked back at me his brown eyes dancing with red flames, "As I was saying, He came home one day, higher than he had ever been. My mom tried to help him, after all she was a war veteran, and out from his waistband a pistol and shot her. The cops came and found him lying on the ground, the gun pointed at his head and a bullet in his skull." He looked away from me, grief in his eyes.

"Hey it's ok…" I started to say.

He turned back to my and slammed me into the column. "No," he said his voice deadly calm, "I had killed my own half-brother, and it's not ok." He let go of me and stood up. I got up after him. He looked at me coldly, "You should go back to you cabin and rejoin them for the activities."

I turned to him and said, "No."

He turned back to stare at me his eyes relight, "Sorry, what did you just say?"

I looked him in the eye and said, "No. I said no."

His eyes died down and he looked away from me. "Hey," I said. "Let's go do something." We turned to the arena and started to walk there. As we were walking Malcom ran up and told me Annabeth need me. I turned to Dalton and said, "Sorry my sister calls."

Me and Malcom turned to the cabin and ran for it. As we got there we found Annabeth sitting at one of the tables with a lot of pieces of paper scattered around the table. She kept looking at the documents and said to Malcom, "You can leave now." He looked at Annabeth and replied,

"You know that you can't have only two people in a cabin at a time."

She looked up and said, "I think its fine since we are siblings." With that she looked back down at the papers and waved her hand in dismissal at Malcom. He looked at me and turned and walked out the door.

She looked up at me and said, "Ryan, come look at these," she spread her hands over the documents that were on the table. As I got closer I saw that some of the documents were on lined paper, while other were on drafting paper. There were even some that were on construction paper.

She waved her at the empty chair next to her. I looked at it and sat down in it. She grabbed one of the documents and handed it to me. On it was a report of the number of demigod disappearances.

I looked at it, and I must have looked confused because she said, "Now look at this one." She handed me another document. On it was a low number. On the top was Αριθμός τέρας. _Number of Monsters_.

I looked at her and replied, "So what? Monsters have not been appearing as much. Isn't that good?" I looked back at the first document, the number of Demigod disappearances is at its highest. I looked back at her, "If there are no monsters, how can Demigods be disappearing that fast?"

She looked up and stated, "We have no idea. All that we can do right now is look at these documents and try to find a connection." We both turned back to the documents. After hours of searching, the conch shell rang for dinner. As we walked up to the pavilion, we met up with the rest of our cabin and we to our table.

As we got our food, you know I never actually know how they have all the food, we all walked up to the fire and put a little of our food into the fire. As I was eating, I heard someone say, "So how long have you been here?"

I looked down at my plate, and then suddenly stopped eating. I thought about what I just heard _…__how long have you been here? _How long… The documents. I jumped up from the table and ran back to the cabin.

When I got there I ran straight for the documents and flipped one over. The date was from one week ago. I started flipping over the other ones, only to find the same thing. I heard the door open and I turned to find Annabeth standing there, looking at me curiously.

"I found our problem," I said, looking exited.

She looked at me confused, "What problem?"

"The one from the documents, they are all only a week old."

Realization dawned on her and she ran over to the table and started flipping over pieces of paper, looking at all the dates. After a minute, she looked up and said, "Your right."

I thought for a moment and said, "Would it be hard to get the documents from the past month, because the answer might be in there."

**Athens: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNN!**

**John: What?**

**Athens: *sighs* You never actually read the story for what it is, do you.**

**John: No.**

**Athens: Fine, R&amp;R please.**


	12. Percy Screams like a girl

***Athenschild has joined the chat**

**Athens: So, like the last chapter?**

***John123 has joined the chat**

**John: Can I do my commentary now?**

**Athens; *sighs* yes.**

**John: Can I get some smoke bombs yet?**

**Athens: No**

**John: Can I make some?**

**Athens: No**

**John: Is that all you can say?!**

**Athens: No**

**John: Say something else then!**

**Athens: No**

***John123 has left the chat**

**Athens: Thank you**

**Disclaimer:**

**Fi: Athens does not own any characters created by Rick.**

**Athens: Thanks, **

***Fi left the chat**

**Athens: *stares* how can she leave if she never entered?**

***John1234 has joined the chat**

**Athens: JOHN!**

**Chapter 10**

As Annabeth and I ran to the Big House, we (Annabeth) ran into (literally) Percy who had just opened the door in my face, making me fly backwards into the railing. As I picked myself up I saw Percy Sitting next to Annabeth, and he was apologizing like crazy to her. I walked around them to get in there, when Annabeth and Percy walked in.

"Thanks for checking on me, Percy," I said.

"No problem," He replied. As Annabeth lead us though the Big House, Percy kept apologizing to Annabeth. As we turned the corner, Annabeth got down on her knees and moved a throw rug from the floor and threw it to her left. As soon as the carpet hit the ground she opened the trap door and I smelled smoke.

"Fire!" Screamed Annabeth,

I rushed over to the sink, only to be knocked down by a jet of water which rushed strait for Percy. As I picked myself up, I walked back over to Percy and Annabeth- soaking wet mind you- and looked down into the room. Every single document was wet.

"Percy!" I screamed, "You ruined them!" I looked at Annabeth, who was looking very cross, staring at Percy.

He looked at Annabeth and back at me, his eyes saying, _please_. He lowered his hand down into the safe and screamed. I mean he screamed like a little girl. Annabeth ran over to him asking him if he was ok. He looked up and laughed. Annabeth stared at him and slapped him.

"Ow, Annabeth that hurt."

She looked at him again and replied, "That's what it's supposed to do."

He turned his attention back to the safe and all the water filled into a column of water which then hit me and rushed back to the sink. I glared at Percy and he sighed. He waved his hand at me and all the water disappeared.

I looked back into the safe were all the documents were, though several of them were burned at the edges, in all they weren't as bad as I could have been. Annabeth knelt down and picked her way through the documents until she found a manila folder filled with tons of files.

As she pulled it out, I heard a sound coming from the kitchen. I looked over a Percy and Annabeth, who had not even moved, let alone reacted to the sound. As I turned back, I saw a blur of movement running past the doorway.

I slowly walked after it, while Annabeth talked to Percy. As I walked towards the door, I felt a gust of wind coming from the hallway. I reached for a dagger at my belt, but when I reached down, there was nothing.

I walked to the door, which was closed, and opened it. A hand rushed out at me and I screamed with rage. I grabbed the hand and twisted it around itself and flipped it around my shoulder, and threw the hand with its owner over my shoulder. I heard them cry out in pain and I looked down at them. He was lying on the ground withering in pain.

I bent down and grabbed his knife from his belt and pressed it against his throat and said quietly, "Your elbow is broken and your shoulder is dislocated. Now tell me why you are here."

I heard Percy and Annabeth's feet hitting the ground next to me and Percy said, "Conner? Conner Stoll?"

I looked over at him and replied, "You know this weasel?"

He knelt down next to him looked at him and said, "Ryan, put the blade down." I did and Percy said to Conner, "Why are you here?"

Conner looked at him, his eyes full of pain, "Trying to scare you guys." His voice was not much more than a whisper.

Percy looked up at me and said, "What did you do to him?"

I looked down at the ground and replied, "Broke his elbow and dislocated his shoulder."

Percy and Annabeth stared at me. Annabeth was the first to recuperate and she asked, "How did you do that?" her voice full of awe and fear, in my opinion a very interesting combination.

I shrugged, "I have been taking martial arts since I was five."

Percy looked at me and replied, "I know a lot of people who have taken martial arts for years and none of them could do that." I opened my mouth, but he cut me off with, "Longer than you did, because your, what 15?"

I looked at him in the eyes and calmly retorted, "First I am 17 and second they don't teach you that in martial arts. I just watched a video and learned how to do it."

"That's great," for once he sounded exited, "Do you know anything else?"

I blushed, "Sadly no, but I might learn some soon."

Percy turned to Annabeth, "It looks like that you're not the only one."

I looked over at Annabeth, who was blushing, "You know how to do that?"

She smiled, "I know how to bring Percy to the ground, minus the breaking of the elbow and shoulder."

With that the weasel groaned and we all looked down. "A little help here?" We looked at each other and grinned. "Why…are…you…grinning?" Percy, Annabeth, and I turned back into the big house and walked away. "Guys? Guys a little help? Percy? Annabeth? Other Guy? I'm in pain. Oh wait thanks." Conner picked up the ambrosia and ate it as his brother snickered from the bushes.

***Athens is chasing John around their Ranger's style Cabin***

**Athens: John, come back here!**

**John: No *Throws smoke bomb***

**Athens: *Coughs* what did you put in these?**

**John: Sulfur, gunpowder, lead…**

**Athens: *Leaps at John* LEAD!?**

**John: *gets pinned to ground.* I… Was… Only… Joking.**

**Athens: Oh, *snatches bag of smoke bombs***

**John: Hey, Give those back!**

**Athens: No *runs from John* R&amp;R? Also *Dodges John* Check out my website, . **


End file.
